Second Chances
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. 15 years ago, Damon watched as his beloved Elena walked out of his life. When they meet again 15 years later, the secret of why she left is revealed and it will either bring them closer or drive them apart. Slight rewrite from the original.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Okay, guys, I have decided to rewrite this AU/AH Delena story because there was a bit of a problem with the timeline that needed fixing, so I deleted the old version and I'm going to use a completely different angle, and extend the timeline a bit. The plot has changed from the original as well: 15 years ago, Elena left Mystic Falls, and Damon, the love of her life, behind. When she returns home 15 years later, she has a secret that will either bring her and Damon closer or drive them apart.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Salvatore Mansion, March, 1997_

Elena Gilbert felt her heart hammer in her chest as the pen flew across the paper. She was leaving town, and it pained her deeply, and not just because she had to leave. It pained her because she was leaving Damon Salvatore, the love of her life. She looked behind her at his sleeping form and wondered if this was even the right move to be making. He was the reason she got up in the morning. Hell, he had been there for her when her parents died, and their love just got stronger with every passing day. In fact, they had just made a promise to be together forever.

Ignoring the tears that were forming in her eyes, Elena finished the letter and was about to leave the room when she heard a moan coming from Damon's bed. She looked over again and saw that he had awakened. Shit, not now.

"Elena?"

"Go back to bed, Damon."

Damon scowled as he looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"I wanted this to be as painless as possible, but I guess that was too much to ask for," said Elena. "I'm sorry, Damon, but I have to leave. I can't stay here anymore. I need to see what it's like outside of Mystic Falls."

"Wait, you're leaving, just like that?" said Damon. "But, what about school? We've got a few months left until graduation and..."

"Damon, don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

"Think about what you're doing, Elena," said Damon. "Don't I matter to you anymore? Doesn't what we have together matter to you anymore? We promised to be together forever, and you're going to throw all that away?"

"I'm sorry, Damon," said Elena. "I love you, I really do. But, try to understand that this is something I have to do." She went over to the bed and embraced him, kissing him passionately. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Then, before Damon could say another word, Elena had left the room. What the hell was going on here? Why would Elena suddenly want to leave when everything was going so well for them? They were madly in love and had the whole world at their feet. They were even the Class Couple, for crying out loud, and they were slated to become Prom King and Queen. How was that going to happen if she wasn't there?

Shortly after Elena walked out, Damon spotted a piece of paper and looked at it. The message on it was as follows:

"_Damon,_

_It's taking a lot of courage to write this, but I have no easy way to tell you what I need to tell you out loud. I love you so much, and you have been such a blessing in my life, being there for me when I needed you, and I couldn't have been happier knowing that you would never let anything harm me._

_It's because I love you that I have to leave town. Don't try to stop me because I made up my mind. _

_I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I'm about to do. Don't feel like this is your fault, because it's not. I need to get out, spread my wings and learn to fly on my own for a while. _

_Take care of yourself, and know that my love for you will never die._

_Elena."_

Damon felt tears welling up in his eyes as he read what Elena had written. He wanted to go after her, tell her she didn't have to leave, but knew that it wouldn't do any good. She was gone, and there was nothing he could do to change that. He would have to try and go on without her, but deep down, he knew that it would never be the same without his Elena in his life.

As tears streamed down his face, he whispered, "Good-bye, Elena. I will always love you."

With that, he crumpled up the paper in his hands and fell to his knees, sobbing.

_**Note: Here we go, the rewrite has begun. Fear not, because our leads will reunite.**_

_**What do you think? Let me know.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Second Chances," Elena tells Damon that she can no longer stay in Mystic Falls, even though she loves him.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**_

_15 Years Later..._

Damon sat on the bench in the park, sighing as the wind blew through his hair. It was a Sunday afternoon and, as usual, he was watching his four-year-old twin children, Damian and Julianna, playing in the sandbox with the other children their age. They had been coming here every Sunday without fail, even after Damon's wife, Rose, died two years ago. Damon had met Rose when he was in college, he a Business major and she a Literature major. Despite their differences, they hit it off well and, after dating for about a year, they got engaged and married after graduation. Even though Damon loved Rose dearly, it wasn't the same kind of love he had with Elena, whom he believed would return to him one day, and he never let go of that belief, not even after all these years. He refused to let go of it at eighteen, and he still refused to let go at thirty-three.

"I see someone is a creature of habit."

Startled slightly, Damon turned and saw his brother, Stefan, standing there. Stefan was thirty-one and the vice president of Salvatore Industries, the company he and Damon started together. He had stuck close to his brother through everything, especially during mourning period following Rose's death. He was also married to Katherine Pierce, his college sweetheart, whom Damon mistook for Elena when they first met, because she looked exactly like her.

"You know me, Stefan," he said. "Once you start a tradition, you have to keep it going." He sighed and added, "So, what brings you here?"

"Does a guy need a reason to hang out with his brother?"

"Not really," said Damon. "But, I am curious."

"Well, okay, fine, I'll give," said Stefan. "You see, it's Caroline's birthday, and Klaus is throwing a party for her. Katherine and I were invited, and we've got a baby-sitter for Gabriella. Now I know that you haven't exactly been to a party recently and..."

"Don't ramble, Stefan," said Damon. "Get to the point."

Stefan sighed. "They'd love it if you came. It would be fun, and besides, you've been friends with Caroline for years. Hell, you even attended her and Klaus' wedding, as well as the christening for little Liam."

"I don't know," said Damon. "I mean, who am I going to get to watch Damian and Julianna at such short notice?" Curiously, he added, "Who'd you get to watch Gabriella?"

"Lexi Branson, Katherine's roommate from college." Stefan smiled. "Say, why not bring Damian and Julianna to my place and Lexi can look after them while you go to Caroline's party with us? It'll be better than scrambling around to find a sitter."

Damon sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with his brother once he got an idea in place. Shit, the things he put up with. Before he could say anything, Damian and Julianna were seen coming toward them. They had heard their father and uncle talking and their curiosity had gotten the better of them. Stefan smiled as he felt Julianna grab his leg.

"Hi, Uncie Stefan."

"Hey, Tater Tot," he replied. "You being a good girl for Daddy?"

Julianna nodded. Not seeing her aunt anywhere, she said, "Where's Auntie Kat?"

"I'm afraid she's working, sweetie," said Stefan. "But, I'll tell her you asked for her." He picked her up and held her in his arms. "You're not giving your brother a hard time, are you?"

"She always gives me a hard time," said Damian, who had overheard their conversation. "In fact, she's been giving me a hard time since birth."

Damon smiled at that. Ah, out of the mouths of babes. Clearing his throat, he said, "So, Stefan, when is this party Klaus said he's throwing for Caroline?"

"Tomorrow night," said Stefan. "Why?"

"I think I'll take you up on your offer to let Lexi watch Damian and Julianna," said Damon. "I think I can stand to have one night of fun. After all the work we put into Salvatore Industries, I've earned a little break from the mundane."

Damian looked at his father. "What does 'mundane' mean, Daddy?"

"It means boring, not fun." Damon smiled again. "Damian, how would you and Julianna like to spend the night at Uncle Stefan's house tomorrow? Your cousin, Gabriella, will be there."

Julianna smiled. "YAY! SWEEPOVER!"

Stefan laughed at that. "I think we got our answer, Damon. Of course, I'll have to call Katherine and let her know that Lexi will be looking after _three_ children tomorrow night instead of _one_."

"Katherine doesn't know about this?"

"She will when I tell her," said Stefan. "You think I'm that stupid as to not let my wife know what the plans are going to be?"

"I refuse to dignify that with an answer," said Damon. "Besides, the answer I intended to give is not to be given because there are children present and I don't want their innocent little ears to hear it, especially since they absorb things like a sponge."

Julianna blinked. "You were going to say a bad word, weren't you, Daddy?"

"You caught me, princess," said Damon. "Daddy was going to say a bad word, but I stopped myself. I don't want you or your brother to pick up any bad habits."

Stefan laughed and then handed Julianna over to Damon. "Well, I guess I'd better call Katherine and tell her our plans." He gently placed a hand on Damon's shoulder. "I'll talk to you later."

Damon nodded. "See ya, Stef."

Stefan nodded back and walked away, leaving Damon alone with the twins. Once the youngest Salvatore brother was gone, Damon took the children over to the swings, having gotten bored with watching them in the sandbox. Something told him that going to Caroline's party tomorrow night was going to be interesting, and maybe even a little fun.

_**Note: Okay, here we go with Chapter 2. The party will take place next chapter. Don't worry, I'll bring Elena into the action then. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Second Chances," Damon runs into Stefan while on a traditional family outing in the park and they discuss Caroline's birthday party, which is being thrown for her by her husband, Klaus.**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**_

_Mikaelson Mansion – Next Evening..._

Damon stood by the staircase, a glass of bourbon in his hand, watching as the guests danced. He was jealous of the people who came with their significant others, mostly because it served as a reminder of the fact that he didn't have anyone. The only reason he even came to the damn party in the first place was because he was friends with the guest of honor, Caroline Forbes Mikaelson, and it would've been rude to not accept the invitation.

"Why the long face, Damon? Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

A familiar voice brought Damon out of his reverie and he turned to see Caroline's sister-in-law, Rebekah Mikaelson Donovan, standing there. "I'd enjoy myself a hell of a lot better if I actually had someone here with me. Seeing all the couples on the dance floor reminds of what I lost. I mean, my first love, Elena, left me fifteen years ago, and I've been a widower for two years. How pathetic does that make me, Rebekah?"

"Oh, come on, you're not pathetic."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," said Damon. "Well, thanks for trying." He sighed. "So, where has your hubby gotten to this evening?"

"Matt couldn't make it," said Rebekah. "Poor dear is stuck at a meeting."

Damon blinked. "Who are you here with then?"

"Elijah," said Rebekah. "I called him and asked him to bring me here because I didn't want to be home by myself."

Damon sipped his bourbon and muttered into the glass, "Lucky bastard."

Rebekah tilted her head. "What did you say?"

Damon looked at her. "Hmmm? Nothing." _Smooth, Damon, real smooth, _his thoughts added.

_Elsewhere..._

Elena Gilbert sighed as she approached the mansion. She found it hard to believe that it had been fifteen years since she last set foot in Mystic Falls, and she wondered why she even bothered coming back in the first place. Looking behind her and seeing her daughter, Jade, coming toward her, the answer was clear. She came back because it was time Jade met her father, and it pained her every time she looked at the icy blue eyes and shiny black hair that she inherited.

_I only hope Damon doesn't hate me for keeping him from knowing his daughter, _she thought. _Shit, why did I leave him? He would've loved and cherished Jade from the moment he held her in his arms. He also would've married me and we would've been a family together. Damn it, what a stupid little bitch I was for what I did._

"Mom, are you okay? You spaced out for a second there."

Her daughter's question brought Elena back to reality and she smiled at her. "I'm fine, honey. Just thinking about all the fond memories I had here."

Jade didn't quite believe her. "If you liked it here so much, why did you leave? I mean, this is a cool place. Hell, it's better than Denver."

Elena didn't know how to answer that. Instead, she said, "I've asked myself that question every day for the past fifteen years."

Jade was about to answer her mother when Elena's brother, Jeremy, and his wife, Anna, caught up with them. They had all come here together in Jeremy's car to save the trouble of coming in separate cars. Elena was grateful that her brother and sister-in-law had let her and Jade stay with them while she was looking for an apartment.

When they got close enough, Jeremy said, "You sure seem anxious to get inside. Anna and I had a hard time keeping up with you."

Elena cleared her throat. "Sorry, Jer. It's just that it's been so long since I've been home and I kind of forgot myself for a minute."

"It's all right," said Jeremy. "I guess you've gotten so used to Denver that once you returned to Mystic Falls, it's like a blur." He smiled at his sister. "Well, it makes no sense to stand out here all night when we could be with everyone else inside."

Elena smiled back. She appreciated Jeremy's enthusiasm, even though she hadn't told him the truth about why she came back. The only thing she told him was that she was homesick and wanted to be with those near and dear to her again. As they went inside, Elena stole glances at Jade and bit her lip. She was the very image of her father, there was no doubt about it. Her heart hammered, beads of sweat beginning to form.

"Elena? Oh my God, it's been so long!"

Elena was brought out of her reverie by the voice of the guest of honor approaching her the second they were inside. She had to admit, Caroline looked absolutely fantastic. Then again, she always made sure she was presentable for just about anything, including her own birthday party.

"Hi, Caroline," she replied. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," said Caroline. "Seeing you again is the best birthday present I could ask for. Well, besides my gorgeous husband and adorable little baby, of course." Seeing the confused look on Elena's face, she added, "Oh, yeah, that's right, you didn't know I got married, did you? I married Klaus Mikaelson, the artist. We just had our first child not too long ago, a little boy."

"Congratulations, on both counts," said Elena. "What's your son's name?"

"Liam," said Caroline. "Liam Niklaus Mikaelson. I know, it's a bit of a mouthful, but Klaus and I thought our first child should have a name that has not only charm and sophistication, but it should also demand respect."

Elena smiled. "Well, I wish you the best, Caroline." She presented Jade to her. "Caroline, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Jade. Jade, this is Caroline, an old friend of mine."

"Hi," said Jade. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Jade," said Caroline. "It's lovely to finally meet you."

Elena then took the opportunity to walk around the house, taking in the décor. Shit, for someone who sold paintings for a living so that he could provide for his young family, Klaus certainly knew how to live. She scanned the area for anyone else she might recognize.

"Elena, is that you?"

Hearing another familiar voice, Elena turned and saw Stefan standing there. He was definitely not the same gawky teenager he was when she left, that was for sure. The past fifteen years had been kind to him, since he was very attractive.

"Stefan, hi," she said. "Oh my God, how are you?"

Stefan smiled. "Oh, can't complain." He admired her outfit. "You look great. You haven't changed a bit since we last saw each other."

"Well, I did grow up, that was one thing that changed."

Stefan was about to answer her when they were approached by Katherine. Elena had to blink when she saw her, because she could've sworn she was seeing double. What the hell? How could two different women look so much alike?

Smiling, Katherine then said, "There you are, Stefan. I've been looking for you." She then noticed Elena. "Who's your friend?"

Stefan laughed. "Oh, where are my manners? Katherine, I'd like you to meet Elena Gilbert, a very dear friend of mine from high school. Elena, this is my wife, Katherine."

Katherine nodded at Elena. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Elena. "And where did you two meet?"

"Oddly enough, in college," said Katherine. "I was a Psychology major, and Stefan was..." She looked at her husband. "What was your major in college, Stefan?"

"Business," said Stefan. "Just like Damon did."

Jade, who had excused herself from Caroline a few minutes ago, came over and scowled curiously when she saw Katherine, mostly because she was confused. How was it that this woman looked like her mother?

"Mom, I don't know if you noticed, but that woman looks like you."

"Jade, honey, this is Katherine," said Elena. "I know you're confused. Believe me, I had to do a double take." She nodded to Stefan. "And this is her husband, Stefan. Stefan, Katherine, this is my daughter, Jade."

Stefan tilted his head curiously. Was it his imagination or did Jade look like a female version of Damon? She had the same black hair and blue eyes, so it was quite possible that they could be related. He didn't want to press his luck, so he kept his comment to himself.

Instead, he said, "It's nice to meet you, Jade. You know, you and Elena look more like sisters than mother and daughter."

Jade rolled her eyes. "We get that a lot, believe me."

That's when Damon came over, having been lucky to get away from Rebekah. As he got closer, he felt his breath catch in his throat. No, it couldn't be, could it?

"Elena?"

Her heart pounding a bit at that familiar velvety, Elena turned around and saw Damon standing there. Shit, he was even sexier than she remembered. The years had been just as kind to him as they had been to Stefan.

"Hello, Damon," she said. "Bet you didn't expect to see me again, huh?"

Damon didn't give a verbal reply, just pulled her into his arms and hugged her, afraid that if he let go, he'd lose her again. Fifteen years without her was torture enough, and he wasn't about to let her slip through his fingers again.

"God, I've missed you," he said. "I can't believe you're actually here."

"I know, I can't believe it either," said Elena, returning his hug. "I've missed you just as much, Damon. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about you." She stepped back. "Damon, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Really?" said Damon. "Who?"

Elena motioned for Jade to come over. "Damon, this is Jade. Jade, this is Damon, another old friend of mine."

"Hi," said Jade. "My mom talks about you all the time."

Damon smiled and looked at Elena. "She's beautiful, Elena. I'll bet that makes her father nervous because the boys are noticing her."

"She never knew her father," said Elena. "I've been raising her on my own. True, it's been a struggle, but I've managed. And it didn't hurt to have some help. I was living with family friends in Denver, and they helped me with what I needed. Needless to say, Jade turned out all right."

"Wow, that's...that's great," said Damon. "Raising a child on your own can't be easy. I would know, I've been raising twins on my own for the past two years since my wife died." He saw the confused look on Elena's face. "Yeah, I got married out of college. Her name was Rose, and she was a very good woman. You would've loved to have met her."

"I'm so sorry, Damon," said Elena. "I had no idea. How old are your children?"

"Four," said Damon. "They barely even remember their mother, because they were two years old at the time, and they couldn't really understand what was going on. But, they're great kids, and I love them." He took out his wallet and showed them pictures. "This is Damian, he's very mischievous, so I have to keep a close watch on him. Julianna is my little princess, the cutest little girl in the world. Well, they're both cute, but fathers and daughters have that special bond."

Elena felt her heart hammer when she heard that. _Oh, Damon, _she thought. _You have no idea that Jade is your daughter too. You can have that same special bond with her that you already have with Julianna._

"Damon, could we go somewhere private?" she said. "There's something I really need to tell you."

"Sure," he replied. "Uh, how about we go to my place? The twins are at Stefan's for the night. Katherine's old roommate from college is watching them, so we should have the place to ourselves."

Elena nodded. "Sounds good to me." She looked at Jade. "Jade, tell Jeremy and Anna that I'll be with Damon and he'll bring me home later."

Jade nodded. "Okay, Mom." She smiled at Damon. "It's great to finally meet you, Damon. From what my mom told me, you're a pretty awesome guy. And your kids are so cute. I'd like to meet them sometime."

"I'll see what I can do about that," said Damon. "They'd love to meet you too." He looked at Elena. "Shall we?"

Elena didn't give a verbal reply, just nodded and, after saying good-bye to Stefan and Katherine, she took Damon's arm and they walked out of the mansion, got into Damon's car, and drove off to the Salvatore mansion.

_**Note: Damn, that was long, huh? Well, Damon and Elena have reunited. And, yes, Jade is Damon's daughter, he just doesn't know it yet. Don't worry, Elena will explain everything next chapter. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Second Chances," Damon and Elena reunite at Caroline's birthday party.**_

_**Thank you for your great reviews, guys! I appreciate the feedback and support!**_

_Salvatore Mansion – Later..._

As she walked through the front door of the Salvatore mansion, Elena couldn't help but get a feeling of deja vu. She could even hear laughter as all the memories of being in this place came pouring back. While it had been a long time since she was here, it was as though she never left. The only things different were the pictures of Damian and Julianna, as well as the picture of Damon and Rose on their wedding day.

Damon watched her as she looked at the pictures and imagined what she would've looked like in Rose's bridal gown, standing up there with him at that altar, pledging her love and devotion to him forever. His heart skipped several beats at that thought, and he had to struggle to keep the tears from falling down his face.

Elena looked at Damon then and saw the expression on his face. "Damon, are you okay?"

Damon forced a smile at her question. "I'm more than okay, Elena. In fact, I'm over the moon." He approached her and took her into his arms, blue eyes meeting brown. "Fate has brought you back to me, and I swear to you, I will never let you go."

Before Elena could speak, she was silenced by a scorching kiss as Damon's lips met hers. Powerless to stop it, she returned his kiss and ran her hands up and down his body, all of the feelings from the past rushing back at full force. Damon groaned against her lips as he felt her touching him and his cock responded immediately. He wanted her so badly and now that he finally had her in his arms again, he wasn't about to waste any time.

He pulled back, nibbling on her bottom lip. "How ironic, it's Caroline's birthday, and I'm one the one who got the present."

Elena nibbled on his bottom lip. "Yeah, go figure, right?"

Damon chuckled and kissed her again, exploring her mouth with his tongue and caressing her every curve with his hands, feeling himself getting so hard that he was afraid his cock would fall off if he didn't have her and he didn't give a shit where.

"I want you so badly."

"What's stopping you?" she replied. "I'm not going anywhere."

That was all he needed to hear. Wasting no time, Damon picked Elena up bridal style and carried her upstairs to the master bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot. Once they were inside, he set Elena down and kissed her hotly, reaching behind her and undoing the zipper on the back of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. He then undid the clasps of her bra, cupping her breasts gently in his hands and then leaning down to kiss them, licking the nipples with his tongue.

Elena felt his hot breath on her skin and let out a scream of pleasure. Shit, it was like she was in high school all over again. She missed this, and even though she had dated others in Denver, they were nothing compared to Damon Salvatore, the one that always held the key to her heart. Although she knew that she'd have to tell him about Jade eventually, Elena allowed herself to feel the way she used to feel in his presence, the way that she thought she'd never feel again.

Calming herself, she undid the buttons on Damon's shirt, her fingers tingling as they made contact with his skin. Once she got the last button open, she slid the shirt off and threw it on the floor by her discarded dress. Damon, eager for more, lifted her off the floor and carried her over to the bed, laying her down and climbed on top of her, kissing the valley between her breasts and down her body. Once he got to her belly button, he pulled down her stockings and panties, revealing the part of her that ached for him the most. Kissing her thigh, Damon spread her legs apart and stuck his fingers into her clit to heighten her pleasure and take some for himself.

Elena arched her back and screamed again, enjoying what was happening between them. She needed this, they both needed this. Fifteen years of not feeling Damon's hands on her was sheer torture and at that moment, Elena felt like she was being liberated, reborn almost.

Damon smirked and removed his fingers from her clit, licking them and savoring the sweet juices. "You're definitely ready for me, _amore mia_. You're soaked."

Elena shivered. She loved it when he spoke Italian to her, and she loved hearing it now. "Damon, please, stop talking and make love to me. I want you in me. I need you in me."

"As my lady commands." Damon undid his belt and took off his pants and boxers, driving his throbbing cock into her core, groaning at how hot and tight she was, thrusting slowly at first, but gradually picked up speed as he went, leaning down to kiss her, caressing her curves like he had done earlier.

Elena gyrated her hips in time with his thrusts as she returned his kiss, reaching behind him and squeezing his ass in her hands, earning her a muffled groan from Damon, who then left her lips and began kissing her neck.

"Naughty, naughty, my little tigress," he said against her neck. "But, I do enjoy your hands on my ass."

Shivering again, Elena then rolled over so that she was on top, riding him hard and fast. She was enjoying this, and she intended to make every moment count

Damon kept up with her movements and, feeling himself getting close, threw his head back against the pillow and let out a scream of pleasure, Elena following suit half a beat later. There was no doubt in his mind that what he was experiencing here was pure heaven and he didn't want it to end. No, he had been alone too long, and he was determined to do whatever it took to keep Elena here with him. Besides, Rose would've wanted him to move on, and the twins needed a mother.

_2 Hours Later..._

Damon held Elena close as they snuggled under the sheets. They had just spent two unbelievable hours making love and it was the best two hours of their lives. During that time, it was as though the world had melted away, and it was just them.

"That was amazing," he said. "I thought I'd never experience that again." He kissed her forehead. "And I have you to thank for it, Elena."

"You don't have to thank me, Damon," she replied. "We both wanted this and it was well worth the wait." She sighed. "Damon, there's something I really need to talk to you about."

"Yeah, you mentioned that at the party," said Damon. "I guess I was so eager to be with you that it completely slipped my mind." He kissed her forehead again. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me that you couldn't tell everyone else?"

"It's about Jade."

"Jade? Oh, yes, your daughter," said Damon. "What about her?"

Elena bit her lip. She wasn't looking forward to drop the bomb on him, especially not after they had such amazing sex. But, she couldn't hide it anymore. He had to know the truth, even if it meant a huge fight afterwards.

"When you looked at her, did you notice anything familiar?"

"Yes, I did, actually," said Damon. "I noticed that she had black hair and blue eyes, like Damian has."

Curiously, he added, "Elena, is there something you're not telling me?"

Ignoring her pounding heart, Elena said, "There's no easy way for me to say this, so I'm just going to lay it all out. Damon, the reason why Jade has your hair and eyes is because she's your daughter. _Our_ daughter, actually."

Damon blinked. "What?"

"I know it's a lot to take in, and I can understand that you're shocked," said Elena. "But, it's true. I was pregnant with her when I left. I know I said in my letter that I had spread my wings and learn to fly on my own, but..."

She cut herself off when she saw that Damon was quiet and added, "Damon, please, you're scaring me. Say something, anything."

At first, Damon didn't respond. How does one respond to something like that? He sat up in bed, Elena moving with him. Finally, he pushed her off and got out of the bed, his back to her. After another round of silence, he turned to her, his blue eyes glistening.

"How could you do this to me, Elena? How could you keep me from knowing my own daughter? Don't you think I _deserved_ to know?"

Elena heard the anger in his voice and it tore her apart. "I'm sorry, Damon. I never meant to hurt you, believe me."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" said Damon. "I was devastated when you left, as though someone had taken a knife, stuck it in my chest, and laughed at my pain as they twisted it. Now, to find out that I had a daughter this whole time? That is the unkindest cut of all."

"Please don't hate me for what I've done," said Elena, hot tears stinging her eyes and running down her face. "I loved you, Damon, and I still do. I was scared when I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do, and..."

"You didn't have to leave me," said Damon. "Damn it, Elena, I would've been there for you every step of the way, like I was when your parents died. I would've done everything in my power to provide for you and Jade. Hell, I would've married you so that she'd officially be a Salvatore." He sighed. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to try and go on without you? During the first few months, I was so depressed that I got my dad's gun and nearly shot myself with it. If Stefan hadn't walked in at the last minute, I would've gone through with it."

Elena sobbed as she heard this. He tried to kill himself? Shit, she really felt terrible now. "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for causing you so much pain. I wanted to call you so many times when I was in Denver. I even wanted to call you the day Jade was born."

"Why didn't you, Elena?" said Damon. "Why didn't you contact me and let me know I had just become a father? I would've gotten on the first flight out there and been with you while you were giving birth." He slammed his fist into the wall, ignoring the blood that coated his knuckles upon impact. "Fifteen years, Elena, fifteen years! That is half of my daughter's life that I missed out on! I never got to hold her, see her take her first steps, hear her first words, nothing!"

Elena, seeing that he was hurt, got out of bed and went over to him. Guilty as she was for keeping Jade from him, she also hated to see him physically hurt himself in anger.

"Damon, listen to me," she said. "I know that you're angry because I didn't tell you about Jade, but I want you to know that none of this was intentional. I love you. I never stopped loving you, not for a second. I came back for you, and I swear to you, I'm here to stay. I want Jade to know her father, if you'll let her."

Damon looked at Elena as she spoke and although part of him was still angry at her for what she did, he couldn't give up on her. He also couldn't turn his back on the daughter they had together. Wiping her tears with his good hand, he kissed her softly.

"I love you, Elena," he whispered. "I'm sorry I blew up at you. I want to know Jade. I also want things between us to work."

"Me too," said Elena, returning his kiss. "Should we start over or pick up where we left off?"

"How about we take it one day at a time?"

Elena nodded. "I can deal with that."

Damon nodded as well and kissed her again, determined to make this work. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't going to let Elena go, not when he just got her back.

_**Note: Wow, what an update, huh? A mixture of drama and romance. I got inspired while reading the latest chapter of taekwongirl360's story, "Haven in Your Arms." Hope you guys like what I've done here. Stay tuned for the next installment!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Second Chances," Damon learns from Elena that the reason she left was because she was pregnant, and that Jade is his daughter.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**_

_Gilbert House – 2 Days Later..._

Damon sighed as he pulled up outside of Jeremy and Anna's house, where Elena told him she was staying. He wanted to spend the day with Jade and get to know her, so he took a personal day off work. He had hoped to learn everything there was to know about her, such as what she hoped to achieve in life, what music she listened to, what her favorite food was, that sort of thing. He only hoped that Jade didn't react too badly when he told her he was her father.

After killing the engine, he stepped out of the car and went to the front door of the house, knocking and stepping back while waiting for an answer. He didn't have to wait too long because Elena opened the door, smiling when she saw him.

"Hey, you," she said. "I was just going to call you." She took his hand and led him into the house, kissing him as soon as he was inside. "Jade will be down any second. She's just getting her jacket."

Damon smiled against her lips and returned her kiss. "It's okay, I'm not in a hurry. I took a personal day off work." He broke the kiss and massaged her cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you so much, Elena. Seeing you again after all these years is more than I can ever hope for."

Elena smiled again. "The feeling is mutual." Sighing, she added, "Nervous about today?"

"A little, yes," said Damon. "I just don't want Jade to react badly when I tell her."

"I know, I don't want that either," said Elena. "Don't rush it, though. The right moment will present itself."

Damon nodded. "I hope so." He placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you coming to the mansion later?"

"Sure," said Elena. "I want to meet Damian and Julianna."

Damon smiled. "So, where will you be living now that you're back in town?"

"I'm currently looking for an apartment in town," said Elena. "I want Jade to go to the same school we went to, so I want to find a place that's close."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "An apartment? You're not seriously considering that, are you?"

"Why, do you have something better in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Damon. "Elena, I want you to come live with me at the Salvatore mansion. There's more than enough room." He saw that she was about to protest. "I won't take no for an answer. I know that may be a little soon because you just got here, but just think about it, okay? It'll be better than living in a place that may or may not properly maintained."

Elena went to speak, but stopped herself. She didn't expect Damon to ask her to move in with him, but she figured that he was doing it out of love. Then again, she couldn't blame him, because she loved him just as fiercely as she did in the past.

At that moment, Jade was seen coming downstairs. She saw her mother and Damon in each other's arms and looked at them curiously, not sure what to think. Instead of saying something to that effect, she simply cleared her throat.

"Hey, Damon."

Damon smiled at her. "Hey, Jade. I thought we'd hang out together today. You know, take a tour of the town."

"Cool," said Jade. "Might as well get a feel for what this place really has to offer, since I'm going to be living here." She smiled. "Of course, since I'm going to be hanging out with someone as awesome as you, this tour is will be fun."

Damon laughed. "That's good to know." He cleared his throat. "Well, if we're going to get this tour started, we'd better leave now. And later, I'll introduce you to Damian and Julianna, since you expressed interest in meeting them at the party the other night."

Jade hugged him and went to the car to wait for him. Damon smiled and shook his head. Well, at least she was excited, that was a good thing. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all, _he thought. _If I can get the same reaction when I tell her I'm her father, I'll be in good shape._

Looking at Elena, he said, "I'll see you later." He kissed her softly. "Think about my offer, okay? I meant it when I said I wanted you to move in with me. I've been alone too long, and now that you're back for good, I think this is the right thing to do. And don't worry about feeling awkward, because I gave Rose's dresses and things away to charity. It's been two years, and most of it was hardly ever used, so I figure, why not let someone else use it?"

Elena returned his kiss. She was impressed by how willing he was to get rid of his late wife's things. Most men would have a hard time with it. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, Damon, but did you love your wife when she was alive?"

"I loved her, yes," said Damon. "But, I wasn't _in _love with her."

Not giving her a chance to reply, he kissed her again and went out to the car, where Jade was waiting for him. They got into the car and drove away from the house, eager to get the tour on the way. Elena shut the door behind them, thinking about what Damon had said. So, even while he was married to Rose, he still loved her? The thought was comforting, even though she still couldn't get over the fact that he tried to kill himself during the first several months after she left.

_Mystic Grill – That Afternoon..._

Jade concentrated hard as she lined her pool stick up with the cue ball. Once she had her target in range, she let her stick hit the cue ball, which hit the yellow 6 ball, sending it into the corner pocket, along with a green 14. Damon was impressed with the way she knew her away around the pool table.

"You're pretty good," he said. "You must've been a champion back in Denver."

Jade smiled as she chalked the tip of her stick. "Well, I wouldn't say champion, but I was better than most of my friends. Hell, I was surprised that they didn't have a pool team at my old school."

Damon laughed. "Yeah, probably." He cleared his throat. "Jade, mind if we take a break? I need to talk to you about something."

Jade eyed him curiously, not sure what he wanted to talk about, but nodded as she placed her stick against the wall. "What did you want to talk about, Damon? You're not getting bored with me already, are you?"

"What? No, I'm not getting bored with you. You're a great kid, I'm having a great time," said Damon. "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about. What I wanted to talk about was...well, your mother told me that she's been raising you on her own, that you never knew your father."

"Yeah, she is," said Jade. "Why?"

Damon bit his lip. How the hell was he going to approach this? Be a smartass, do a Darth Vader impression and say, "Jade, I am your father"? No, she wouldn't take him seriously that way. If anything, she'd think he was being an idiot.

"There's no easy way for me to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it. _I'm _your father, Jade. Your mother told me the other night that you're my daughter, and..."

Jade blinked. "Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute. You're telling me that you're my dad?"

"I know it's a bit of a shock, but it's true," said Damon. "Your mother probably didn't tell you the truth because she didn't think you were ready to know. You see, we dated in high school and just a few months before we graduated, she found out she was pregnant with you and, scared out of her mind, she left town."

At first, Jade didn't say anything, just considered what Damon was telling her. It wasn't that she didn't believe him, she did, she just didn't know how to respond. She also didn't know why her mother never told her the truth. She probably had her reasons, but to keep something as serious as this a secret?

Seeing that she wasn't saying anything, Damon said, "Now, I don't expect you to call me Dad right away, but I want you to know that I love your mother very much, and I always will. And even though I'm just meeting you for the first time, I love you too, Jade. I want us to be a family. I may have a lot of catching up to do, but I'm going to do my damndest to be part of your life."

His words caused tears to well up in her eyes and Jade went over to Damon and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. Damon held her to him and kissed the top of her head. At least she didn't flip out on him, like he feared she would.

"Jade, come on, don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she replied. "It's just that I'm finally meeting you after all this time and I'm happy."

Damon nodded. "The feeling is mutual. Believe me, I'm just as happy."

Jade smiled through her tears. At last, all of her dreams of having an actual family were coming true. She had met her mother's side of the family the other day, and although she wasn't aware of it at the time, she also met her father's side of the family. She couldn't wait to meet Damian and Julianna, and she was looking forward to telling them she was their big sister.

_Salvatore Mansion – That Evening..._

Elena pulled up to the mansion and walked to the front door. She had been thinking about Damon's offer all day and she decided to take him up on it. Of course, she still hadn't told Jeremy and Anna the real reason she came back, but it wasn't like they were going anywhere, so she'd tell them when she was ready.

As she approached the door, she saw it opening, and Stefan popped his head out. Elena blinked curiously at this. What was going on here?

"Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"Damon called me and told me to come," he replied. "Judging from his tone, he had something very important that he wanted to share with me."

Elena nodded. "You might say that, yes."

Not giving him a chance to reply, she walked past him and went to the study, where she saw Jade playing with Damian and Julianna. She saw Katherine there as well, with a little girl in her arms that she didn't recognize.

"That little girl is my daughter, Gabriella," said Stefan, seeing the confused look on her face. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Very beautiful, yes," said Elena. "I wouldn't be surprised if she grows up to be just as beautiful as Katherine."

Stefan smiled. "With any luck, she will be."

Damon saw that Elena had arrived and took this as his cue to make the announcement that he wanted everyone here for. "May I have your attention please, everyone? I have something I wish to say." He cleared his throat. "I know you're probably wondering why I called you all here. Well, as you all are aware, Elena has come back to Mystic Falls to stay. I also want to announce that I found out that Jade is my daughter."

Stefan blinked. Was he serious? The girl he and Katherine met the other night at Caroline's party was their niece and they didn't know it? As unexpected as that was, he was happy for his brother. Damian and Julianna looked at Jade, curious looks in their eyes.

Damian then said, "Are you our sister, Jade?"

Jade smiled at him. "Yes, Damian, I am. And I couldn't be happier about that."

_**Note: Jade now knows Damon is her father. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Second Chances," Damon spends the day with Jade and tells her he's her father. Instead of getting a negative reaction, she accepts him.**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**_

_Corporate Headquarters of Salvatore Industries – 1 Week Later..._

Damon smiled as he opened the box in his hand, gazing at the diamond ring it contained. He had just sold his wedding ring at the pawn shop, after which he had gone to the jewelry store and purchased the ring he now held in his hand. He was planning on giving it to Elena, especially now that it was official that she was here to stay. He loved her with every fiber of his being and now that he had her back with him after being without for the past fifteen years, he had every intention of marrying her.

He was still looking at the ring when Stefan walked into the office. Not really appreciating his brother's abrupt arrival, he gave him a stern look. "Don't you knock?"

Stefan cleared his throat. "Sorry, Damon, I didn't mean to barge in like that." He noticed the box in Damon's hand. "Where did you get that?"

"I went shopping this morning on the way to work," said Damon. "I stopped off at the pawn shop and sold my wedding ring. Then, I used the money I got for it to buy this little beauty." He showed the ring to Stefan. "I don't want to waste any time, Stefan. Now that Elena is back with me and that I finally met my daughter, I want to make it official by asking Elena to marry me."

"Don't you think you're jumping the gun a little?" said Stefan. "I mean, Elena just got back into town a week ago and you're planning your wedding already."

"Stefan, I lost her once and I'm not going to lose her again," said Damon. "Besides, she's already moving in with me, so that's a step in the right direction. Rose would've wanted me to move on, and I am with Elena. I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Stefan was about to answer him when Klaus came in. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Damon smiled. "Not at all. We were just having a little discussion, that's all."

Klaus returned his smile and then noticed the ring box. "Is that a ring you've got there? And is it for Elena?"

"It most certainly is," said Damon. "As I was telling Stefan, now that she's back in my life and I finally met my daughter, I have every intention of asking her to marry me. Fifteen years without her was torture, and I don't want to go through that again. I even sold my wedding ring because it's high time I forgot about the past and moved on."

"Good for you, my friend," said Klaus. "Rose would've wanted you to be happy, and judging from that smile on your face, I'd say that you've found your happiness with your one true love."

"Indeed," said Damon. "I couldn't let you or my brother be the only ones who have someone special in your lives, could I?" He opened the drawer of his desk and took out a bottle of champagne. "Who's up for a little bubbly to celebrate my impending engagement?"

"You know I can't resist a good bubbly," said Klaus. "And I can think of no better occasion for it."

Stefan blinked. "Whoa, wait a minute, isn't it a little soon to be celebrating? I mean, you haven't even given the ring to Elena yet."

"It's_ never_ too soon, brother," said Damon. "Besides, it's not every day that you get a second chance at love." He grabbed three glasses and poured the champagne into them, one for each of the three men. He then handed Stefan and Klaus their glasses and raised his, a smile on his face. "Gentlemen, I'd like to propose a toast. To second chances."

Klaus and Stefan raised their glasses and said in unison, "To second chances."

After the toast, they proceeded to drinking the champagne.

_Gilbert House – That Same Moment..._

Caroline pulled her car up the front of Jeremy and Anna's house, killing the engine and stepping out, reaching into the back seat and taking Liam's carrier out. She wanted Elena to meet her son, since she wasn't able to at the party last week. She smiled as she looked down at the sleeping baby, relieved that he wasn't crying, like he had been doing at home every night, keeping her and Klaus awake as they tried their best to console him, even though their results weren't met with positive results.

God, she hated the colic and wished that such a thing never existed. Hopefully, Liam would eventually start sleeping through the night and not deprive his parents of theirs.

Caroline walked up the sidewalk leading up to the house and knocked on the door, stepping back and waiting for someone to answer. She didn't have to wait too long because Jade opened the door, greeting her with a smile.

"Hi, Caroline," she said. "What brings you here today?"

Caroline returned the girl's smile. "I wanted to bring Liam by so that you and your mother could meet him."

Jade looked at the sleeping baby in the carrier. "Oh my God, he's so adorable. You and Klaus must be head over heels in love with him."

"We are," said Caroline. "We just can't picture our lives without our little man in it." She sighed. "Is your mother here?"

"Yeah, she's getting stuff packed."

"Packed?" said Caroline. "For what? She's not leaving town again, is she?"

Jade laughed slightly. "No, we're not leaving town. We're moving out of Uncle Jeremy's and going to the Salvatore mansion. Damon asked Mom to move in with him the day he told me he was my dad."

"Well, it's kind of hard not to see that you're Damon's daughter," said Caroline. "You have the same black hair and blue eyes, so that's a dead giveaway right there. Anyway, you must be excited about moving in with him, huh?"

Before Jade could answer her, Elena approached the door, having heard her daughter speaking to someone. She was a bit surprised to see Caroline, since she didn't remember calling her.

"Caroline, hi," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I'd pop in and visit you," the blonde replied. "I was getting a little antsy at home and I took a drive after Klaus left, saying that he was going to meet with Damon about something." She sighed. "Mind if I come in?"

"I don't mind," said Elena. "You'll have to excuse the mess, though. Jade and I are kind of in the middle of packing. I'm pretty sure Jade already filled you in on our latest adventure?"

Caroline nodded as she walked into the house. She saw boxes all over the place and it was clear that Jade hadn't been lying when she said they were packing. In fact, she was surprised that Jeremy hadn't tried to object to them doing this.

"Wow, you guys certainly have quite a bit of stuff here."

Elena nodded. "It's mostly clothes and other knick knacks." She then noticed the carrier in Caroline's hand. "Is that your son?"

Caroline smiled as she picked it up and showed it to her. The baby inside was definitely adorable, with Klaus' hair and, because he was asleep, it was hard to tell what color his eyes were. "Yep, this is Liam. He looks peaceful now, but it's been kind of a nightmare lately because he's been up with the colic. Klaus and I try to console him, but he just keeps crying."

"I remember that all too well," said Elena. "I thought Jade's bout with the colic would never end. I kept praying that she'd fall asleep and not keep me up half the night. Eventually, she started sleeping through the night, which was definitely a relief."

Caroline smiled. "That's what Klaus and I are hoping for. We love our little boy, but we love getting some sleep just as much. Guess we got what we paid for when we became parents."

"The first year is always the roughest," said Elena. "But, it'll get easier as Liam gets older."

_**Note: Yeah, I ran out of ideas, so I'm going to stop Chapter 6 here. I'll be on vacation until Wednesday, and I'll have plenty of time to plan out Chapter 7. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Second Chances," Damon plans to propose to Elena, and Caroline stops by to visit Elena just as she's packing up to leave Jeremy and Anna's.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**_

_Mystic Falls High School – Later that Day..._

Jade couldn't help but be spell bound as she looked at the trophy case in the office. It contained pictures of athletes past and present, including those of Damon and Stefan when they were on the junior varsity and varsity teams respectively. She had no idea that her father and uncle were that talented. Then again, she had only just met them, so there were many things she had yet to know about them.

Elena smiled at her daughter as she saw her looking at the trophy case. "Like what you see, huh, Jade?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah, it's amazing. I didn't know that Damon and Stefan were athletes when they went to school here."

"Yeah, they were," said Elena. "Coach Tanner was proud to have both of them on his field, boasting that they were the most talented players he had ever seen." She sighed. "I suppose he was right, since I got to see them on the field at practice because I was a cheerleader."

Jade looked at her mother then. "You were a cheerleader? Awesome!"

Elena laughed at her daughter's comment. "Yeah, it was pretty awesome, wasn't it? I also felt special, since Damon was the quarterback, as well as my boyfriend." She sighed again. "God, how I miss those times. I was so happy then."

"What do you mean, Mom?" said Jade. "Aren't you happy now? I mean, we're going to be living with Damon at his place. If I were in that same situation, I'd consider myself to be the luckiest woman alive."

"I am," said Elena. "It's just...being with Damon again after all these years has been so great, and it's making the feelings I had for him come rushing back. In fact, it's as if I never left."

"You love him, don't you, Mom?"

Elena nodded. "I do, Jade. I love him very much." She smiled. "And he's crazy about you too. I'll admit, I was afraid he'd storm out of the room when I told him that you were his daughter."

Jade raised an eyebrow at that, but before she could ask any questions, she heard her mother's cell phone ringing. "I think that might be Damon."

Elena took her phone out of her purse and saw that Jade wasn't lying, Damon was calling. Not sure why, she decided not to keep him waiting and pressed the "Send" button before placing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, gorgeous," said Damon on the other end. "Where are you?"

"I'm just getting Jade enrolled at Mystic Falls High," said Elena. "Why? What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Relax, everything's fine. I'm fine," said Damon. "I'm calling because I kind of need you to do a favor for me. I'm going to be late coming home tonight because of some damn meeting Stefan and I have to go to. You think you can pick Damian and Julianna up from preschool?"

"Sure, I don't mind," said Elena. "In fact, I'll even take them out to dinner so that the four of us can do some bonding. If that's okay with you?"

"Elena, you don't have to ask permission, I'm okay with it," said Damon. "I want my children to get used to you, and I think it's a good idea to take them out to dinner. The four of you deserve some bonding time."

"Yeah, we do," said Elena. "So, what kind of meeting are you and Stefan going to, or is that classified because I'm not a Salvatore Industries employee and if you tell me, you'd have to kill me?"

Damon laughed on the other end, appreciating the humor in Elena's question. "It's nothing special, just some boring business meeting. Happens every couple of weeks or so, and as much as I dread it, I can't back out of it." He sighed. "Anyway, have fun and I'll see you later."

Elena nodded. "Okay. See you later. Love you."

"I love you too, Elena," said Damon. "I miss you already."

Elena smiled and hung up, looking at Jade. "You were right, that was Damon. He's going to be late coming home from work and he wants us to pick Damian and Julianna up from preschool."

Jade smiled as well. "Awesome! What else did he say?"

"That it would be a good idea for the four of us to do some bonding, so we're going to be going out for dinner," said Elena. "He wants his children to get used to me." She placed her phone back into her purse. "Though, I can't help but get the feeling that he has some ulterior motive that he's not telling me about."

"Ulterior motive?" said Jade. "Why would you think that, Mom?"

"I don't know," said Elena. "It's just some weird feeling I just got." She sighed again. "Of course, it could be nothing. Maybe I'm imagining it. Anyway, that's what the game plan is. We pick up Damian and Julianna from preschool and then, we'll head out to dinner."

Jade nodded, even though she was still curious about what Damon's ulterior motive might be. However, she didn't question her mother about it, thinking that it really was probably nothing. After all, why would Damon have an ulterior motive if he really did want his kids to get used to Elena?

_Mystic Falls Montesorri Academy – After the Enrollment Meeting..._

Jade smiled as she and Elena arrived at the place that Damian and Julianna were attending preschool. It was a quaint little building, almost like the schoolhouses from the days of the pioneers, only a bit more modern. It also reminded her of the place she attended preschool in Denver and for a brief moment, Jade had a flashback to when she was four.

Elena smiled as well, apparently liking the warm feeling that the building was giving her. She also felt a little guilty that Jade wasn't able to go to a place like this because they lived in Denver most of her life. She made a mental note to send any future children she and Damon had to this place. Of course, that would probably have to be something that they'd have to discuss together, and they'd have to get married.

Jade saw that her mother had spaced out on her and said, "Mom, are you in there?"

Elena blinked and then looked at her daughter. "Sorry, Jade, I guess I zoned out there for a second." Clearing her throat, she added, "Come on, let's go pick up Damian and Julianna."

Jade nodded and the two of them walked into the building, gazing in wonder at the all the artwork that the children created that was being displayed on the walls. Most of them were kind of messy, but then again, these were three and four-year-olds, and they were just learning how to use a glue stick, so you took what you could get from children at this particular level.

"May I help you ladies?"

A voice brought Elena back to reality and she looked to see a woman that looked like she was slightly older than her. She was probably the person in charge, judging from how she was dressed.

"Yes, I'm here for Damian and Julianna Salvatore," she replied. "Their father, Damon Salvatore, sent me."

"I see," said the woman. "And are you a relative?"

Elena looked at Jade and then back at the woman. Did she dare lie to her? Damon was trusting her with getting the twins from preschool, and if twisting the truth a little was going to help her do it, then what did she have to lose?

"I am, actually," said Elena. "I'm their stepmother." _Shit, I hope she buys what I just told her, _her thoughts added. _I know that I'm not technically their stepmother, but it was the best I could come up with at such short notice like this._

The woman eyed Elena curiously, but decided to take her at her word. "Very well then. Follow me."

Elena let out a silent sigh of relief and followed the woman, Jade following after them. She was skeptical about the white lie her mother just told, but it seemed to have worked, since they were being led toward the classroom that Damian and Julianna were in.

Upon arrival, they saw the twins playing with other children their age. Elena smiled at this, thinking that it was so nice that they had friends to play with and she made a mental note of telling this to Damon later. Nodding in thanks to the woman for bringing them to the classroom, Elena and Jade walked in, immediately catching the attention of Damian and Julianna, who ran to them and hugged them.

Elena smiled again. "Hey, you two. You ready to go?"

Damian nodded. "Yep."

Julianna then said curiously, "Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy has to work," said Jade. "But, he'll be home later, though. He told us to pick you and Damian up from preschool and to take you out for dinner so that we can spend some quality time together. How's that sound?"

Julianna nodded, liking the idea of being with Elena and Jade. She even liked the fact that they were all living under the same roof, which meant that they could be together all the time. After saying good-bye to the teacher, Elena and Jade escorted Damian and Julianna out of the room and out to the car. Once they were all buckled in, Elena started the car and they drove off toward the Mystic Grill for dinner.

_**Note: I know, ending Chapter 7 on a cliffhanger is evil of me, but I need it for when I do Chapter 8. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Second Chances," Elena gets a call from Damon to pick Damian and Julianna up from preschool because he was going to be late coming home from work.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**_

_Salvatore Mansion – Later on..._

The clock was striking 6:00 by the time Elena and Jade brought the twins home. They had spent the last several hours at the Grill and then, they went shopping for toys and clothes. There wasn't any doubt in Elena's mind that she loved Damon's children already. Then again, how could she not love them? They were undeniably cute, and while they were at the Grill, Elena noticed that Damian was being flirtateous with one of the waitresses.

In fact, Elena was so focused on that particular memory that she didn't notice a box in the study, assuming that it was probably a delivery for Damon, nothing of importance to her, even though they were both living under the same roof now.

"Mom, I think this box is for you."

Elena saw Jade bringing the box to her. On it was a card that was simply read, _**"Wear Me"**_ in big, bold letters, and in rather elegant handwriting. Not sure what this was, Elena opened the box and it revealed a black strapless dress that reached her thigh. Shit, what was Damon planning that had this dress delivered especially for her?

"Wow, Mom, that's an awfully pretty dress," said Jade. "What do you think it could mean?"

"I don't know, Jade," said Elena. "I mean, I know Damon's rich, but this dress had to have set him back a few thousand dollars easy." She sighed. "Whatever the case, I might as well do as the card says and wear it. Question is, what am I wearing it for?"

Jade then saw an envelope in the box. "I think this will tell you."

Elena took the envelope out of the box and opened it to reveal a note in Damon's handwriting. The contents of the note were as follows:

"_Elena,_

_Meet me in the garden. I have something special planned for us. I'll provide the wine, the food, and the music. The only thing you need to bring is yourself. Hope you find the dress to your liking. I had it picked out especially for what I have planned._

_I know you're probably curious, but all will be revealed when I see you._

_I love you, my angel._

_Damon."_

Elena read and re-read the note several times. Damon was planning a rendezous for them? He really didn't have to do that, since he had done so much for her already. Jade then saw that her mother's eyes were getting misty.

"Are you okay, Mom?" she said. "You look like you're about to cry."

Elena nodded, sniffling. "I'm fine. I'm just touched that Damon has something special planned for tonight." She cleared her throat. "Well, there's no sense in disappointing him, right? I mean, the note says all will be revealed when he sees me."

Jade nodded as well. "Whatever it is, it sounds romantic." She noticed that Damian and Julianna were eyeing the contents of the package like the curious little rascals that they were. "And don't worry about the munchkins here, I'll make sure that they're entertained."

Elena smiled at that. She had seen the way Damian and Julianna had taken to Jade and she had no doubt that they'd behave for her. Not wanting to waste a second, she went upstairs to her room, placing the box on the bed. Then, she went into the bathroom to shower. Once that was done, she came back into the room, got dressed, and styled her hair. She wanted to make sure that she looked her best for what Damon was planning for them.

_Garden – An Hour Later..._

Damon smiled as he surveyed the environment he had set up, which included a table with candles and rose petals on it, as well as a delicious spread that was prepared by the kitchen staff. Not only that, but Damon also hired a band, which was currently playing "Embraceable You," a song that Damon liked.

He was still listening to the music when Elena appeared, wearing the dress that he had gotten for her. The sight of her made his breath catch in his throat, because he thought she was just so beautiful and the dress was definitely doing her justice.

When she got close enough, he took her hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful tonight, Elena."

Elena smiled. "Thank you." She looked around at what he had set up for them. "You did all this...for me?"

"For_ us_, actually."

"I don't get it," said Elena. "What do you have planned for us?"

Damon shook his finger at her. "All in good time, angel, all in good time." He then heard the band start to play another favorite of his, "Everything I Do, I Do it For You," and he looked at Elena. "May I have this dance?"

Elena smiled. "Of course."

Damon returned her smile and led her onto the dance floor, holding her close as they moved in time to the music. As they continued to dance, Elena felt her heart skip several beats. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to dance with Damon, and now, being out here in his arms, it felt like she was in heaven. Damon leaned in and kissed her softly, savoring the moment between them. Elena returned his kiss, breathing him in.

They were still kissing by the time the song ended, not wanting to pull away for anything. Finally, they broke the kiss and went to the table for dinner, even though Elena didn't think she could eat anymore after what she ate at the Grill. Of course, she did grab a few small things because she didn't want Damon to think she was refusing.

The meal was pretty much spent in silence. Elena stole glances at Damon and then took another look at the scenery around her, still in awe of the effort that was put into it.

"This really is nice, Damon," she said. "You've outdone yourself this time."

Damon smiled. "The best is yet to come, love."

"Yeah, about that," said Elena. "You said in your note that all will be revealed when you saw me." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on, Damon, I know you. You're up to something, and I'm itching to know what it is."

The answer to her question came in the form of Damon getting up from his chair and going over to her, taking her hand and kneeling before her. "Elena, from the moment I saw you, I knew that we were destined to be together. During the time you were gone, I felt incomplete, and now, having you here again, it's as though I can finally smile again. I love you more than words can possibly say, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me." He took the box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"

Elena opened the box and saw the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. She couldn't breathe as she continued to look at it. "Oh God, it's so beautiful. I love you too, and..." She looked back at him. "Yes."

"Yes?"

Elena nodded. "Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes, I will marry you, Damon Salvatore. I wasn't lying when I said I'm here to stay, and nothing will make me happier than becoming your wife."

Damon smiled and placed the ring on her finger, kissing it before moving up to kiss her lips. After fifteen years of wondering if he'd ever be whole again, it was as though his every prayer had been answered and he was finally going to have the love of his life at his side forever.

Pulling away slightly, he nibbled on her bottom lip and said, "I love you, Elena. I promise you, I'll make you the happiest woman alive."

Elena smiled and nibbled on his bottom lip. "I know you will, baby. I missed you so much, and I never want to be without you."

Damon kissed her again. "And you never will be without me, because you'll have me forever. Jade will never want for nothing, because she'll have everything her heart desires."

Elena nodded and returned his kiss. "I don't doubt that."

Damon said nothing, just continued to kiss her. In that moment, nothing else mattered except enjoying this moment with the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

_**Note: There you go, guys, another update. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Second Chances," Damon surprised Elena with a garden dinner for two, after which he proposed to her.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! I love you guys!**_

_Damon's Bedroom – Next Morning..._

The sun shone through the window, bathing the room with its light. Damon groaned as the light hit him in the eye. He turned around and smiled at Elena, who was still asleep next to him. They had moved their engagement celebration into his room, where they made love again and again. As he looked at her, Damon saw that she was wearing the ring proudly on her finger. It made his heart swell with pride knowing that she had agreed to marry him, because that meant she truly was his forever.

Elena groaned as well and opened her eyes to see Damon looking at her. She smiled and kissed him softly. "Hi."

Damon smiled against her lips and returned her kiss. "Morning. How did my beautiful fiancee sleep?"

Elena giggled. "I slept better than I have in fifteen years." She kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too, _cara mia_," said Damon. "I also love waking up next to you. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world. Even more so than when we were in high school." He took her hand and looked at the ring. "And now, I'm going to get to experience that every morning for the rest of my life."

Elena smiled. "So, when are we going to tell everyone the news?"

"Tonight," said Damon. "We'll throw a party and invite everyone over. Then, when they're in the midst of celebrating, we'll make our announcement."

"Good, because this is something that we can't keep to ourselves," said Elena. "That and the fact that I haven't told Jeremy the truth about why I came back. He still thinks I left Denver because I was homesick."

"Why wait until the party to tell him?" said Damon. "You can call him and tell him."

"Now?"

"If not now, then when?"

Elena sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Jeremy had to know the truth and now was good a time as any. Plus, she knew that Damon would back her up if she needed him, which made the situation seem less frightening for her. Sighing, she reached over and picked up the phone on the nightstand, dialed Jeremy's number, and waited nervously as it rang.

Finally, Jeremy picked up on his end. "Hello?"

"Jeremy? It's Elena."

"Hey, Elena," he replied. "To what do I owe the honor of this early morning call?"

"I'm sorry I'm calling so early, Jer, but there's something I need to tell you," said Elena. "Something that I've put off telling you since I got back into town."

"Okay," said Jeremy. "What did you need to tell me?"

Elena bit her lip and looked at Damon, who squeezed her hand to assure her that everything was going to be okay. "I never told you the truth about why I came back. I wanted to tell you, but things kept happening, including Damon asking me to move in with him." She sighed. "Jeremy, I didn't come back from Denver because I was homesick, even though that was partially true. I came back because I wanted Jade to know her father."

There was silence on the other end and Elena got nervous, thinking he had gotten pissed and hung up on her. However, she heard him breathing, which meant he was still on the line.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I wanted to wait until the right time to tell you," said Elena. "Look, I know you think I didn't trust you enough with the truth, but I do, and I'll understand if you want to curse me out. I kind of deserve it, actually, so go ahead, hit me."

"No, Elena, I'm not going to curse you out," said Jeremy. "I know that if I do, Damon will come over here and kick my ass for being disrespectful. That and I'll catch even worse hell from Anna. I kind of figured that's why you came back. After all, it was time for Jade to know her father, and for Damon to know his daughter."

Elena blinked. Jeremy was being understanding? She expected him to react another way, but she decided to accept this reaction.

"Thank you for being understanding, Jer," she said. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"I do, and I love you too, Elena," said Jeremy. "So, is there anything else you wish to tell me, or was that the only thing?"

"Well, yeah, but promise me that you won't say anything to anyone until tonight?"

"Sure."

"Damon and I are engaged," said Elena. "He proposed last night."

"He did?" said Jeremy. "Shit, that's great!"

"You're the first one I've told, but we're going to throw a party tonight and tell everyone else then," said Elena. "Think you can keep this between us? I'm counting on you, Jer."

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

"Good," said Elena. "I'll see you tonight."

She hung up the phone and sighed as she snuggled against Damon's chest. Damon smiled at what she was doing. "I take it everything went well?"

"Yeah, it did," said Elena. "Jeremy even agreed to keep his mouth shut until tonight."

"That's good," said Damon. "The last thing we need is for everyone to find out before then." He kissed her. "I know this sounds a little forward of me, but I would love to have more children. I've always wanted a house full of kids."

Elena blinked. "You have?"

"Yeah, of course," said Damon. "The twins aren't going to be little forever, and Jade is going to be going off to college before we know it. Plus, there's more than enough room."

"Okay," said Elena. "How many more children did you want to have?"

"Oh, five, maybe six," said Damon. "I know that Stefan is going to want more kids with Katherine, so I have some stiff competition."

"Damon, as long as our children have your DNA, I don't care how many we have," said Elena. "Hell, we're rich, we can even adopt some if we wanted to."

Damon nodded. "Sounds good to me."

_**Note: Yeah, I know this isn't a big update, but I thought I'd have Elena tell Jeremy the real reason she came back, since she hasn't yet. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Second Chances," Elena tells Jeremy the truth about why she came back to Mystic Falls, after which she tells him about her engagement to Damon, making him promise to keep it quiet until they told everyone later.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! I love you all!**_

_Later that Day..._

Elena hummed happily to herself as she sniffed the roses in the vase in the study. Damon was out getting things for the party, taking Jade and the twins along with him so that the four of them could spend some time together. Elena found it nice that he was such a loving father to his children and she looked forward to marrying him and having more children with him. In fact, she had wished that she could give Jade siblings and she felt like all her dreams were coming true.

She was so immersed in her happiness that she didn't realize that she wasn't alone anymore until she felt a hand grabbing her wrists and another clamping itself over her mouth, muffling her screams. She looked over and saw a man dressed in black from head to toe, not liking the situation one bit.

"Well, well, look what we've got here."

A new voice was heard and the man holding Elena turned to see another man coming toward them, dressed almost the same way as his partner, except he didn't have a mask.

"It would seem that Damon has himself a little lady friend," he said. "Might prove to be good leverage to use against him." He looked at the other man. "Frederick, take her out to the van. Tie her up. We're taking her with us."

The first man, Frederick, nodded and walked out to the awaiting van, Elena struggling against him. She closed her eyes and hoped that Damon would find a way to rescue her from these men. Why did they want to use her as leverage against him? Did he do anything to them that made them resent him that much? She had a feeling she was going to find out whether she wanted to or not.

_Sometime Later..._

Damon smiled as he stepped out of the car, the supplies for the party in the bags he carried in his hands. He looked behind him to see Jade, Damian, and Julianna laughing and having fun together. It made him feel good knowing that they got along so well, because that would make things easier for when they finally did become a family.

Deciding to let them have fun outside for a while, Damon walked into the mansion, placing the bags on the dining room table. It was strangely quiet in the house, a little too quiet, and he wondered just where Elena had gotten off to, since she was still home when he and the children left.

"Elena, I'm home. Where are you?"

No answer. That was weird, she usually answered him when he called.

"Elena?"

Still no answer. Just then, he heard his cell phone ring. Not sure who would be calling him, he took the phone out and looked at the ID, seeing "Restricted" on the screen. His curiosity getting the better of him, he pressed "Send" and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Damon. Long time, no hear."

Damon growled. He knew that voice from anywhere. It was Mason Lockwood, his old rival from college. What the hell did that bastard want?

"Mason. What an unpleasant surprise," he said. "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" said Mason. "I thought you had better manners than that?"

"We were never friends, you asshole," said Damon. "Now, tell me what you want."

"I stopped by your house a little while ago," said Mason. "Found a pretty little lady all by her lonesome."

Damon's eyes widened. Shit, no wonder why Elena wasn't home when he arrived. Mason had her! "Where is she, Mason? Where's Elena? What have you done with her? I swear to God, if you've hurt her..."

"Relax, Romeo," said Mason. "Your precious Elena is safe. If you don't believe me, I'll let you talk to her so that you can say I'm a man of my word."

Damon felt his heart hammering in his heart. What the hell was Mason trying to prove by kidnapping Elena? He knew the man hated him, but this was beyond cruel. It wasn't long before he heard Elena's voice on the other end.

"Damon?"

"Yes, angel," he replied. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay," said Elena. "I'm scared, though. Why are they doing this, Damon? What do they hate you so much?"

"Mason Lockwood and I were bitter rivals in college," said Damon. "We were also roommates, and although I never knew why he hated me, he made my life miserable. I was fortunate enough to get transferred to a new dorm, but I never did understand why he treated me so badly." He sighed. "I'll get you out of this, Elena. I refuse to let Mason think he can threaten me like this."

Elena sobbed. "I hope so."

"Try to be brave for me until I get there, okay?" said Damon. "I love you, don't forget that."

"I love you too, Damon," said Elena. "Hurry."

That's when Mason got back on the line. "See? Your little girlfriend is alive. If you want her to stay that way, I want you to meet me at the Mystic Grill in half an hour, with a bag containing $500,000 in unmarked bills."

Damon snarled. "I'll be there in a heartbeat. I'll do anything to get Elena back. _Anything_, you hear me? I'll have the cops on your ass so fast..."

"No cops," said Mason. "Come alone. If I see so much as a cop car, I'll kill her and I'll make you watch. Do we understand each other?"

Damon growled at that. "Fine, I'll come alone. Just make sure that when I get there, Elena is there with you. Otherwise, no deal."

"She'll be with me, I promise," said Mason. "Remember, no cops."

With that, he hung up. Damon felt tears welling up in his eyes. How dare Mason do this to him. Elena had nothing to do this, she was innocent. Jade walked in at that moment and noticed that Damon was upset.

"What's wrong, Damon?"

"It's your mother," he replied. "She's in trouble."

"Trouble?" said Jade. "What kind of trouble? Is she okay?"

"For now, yes. As far as what kind of trouble, let's just say that someone from my past is trying to settle an old score," said Damon. "Jade, stay here and watch Damian and Julianna. I'm going to go help your mother."

Jade wanted to protest, but knew it would fall on deaf ears. "Okay. Just be careful."

Damon didn't answer her, but pulled her to him in a hug. He hated that this was happening, especially when he and Elena were finally together for good. Stepping back after a few minutes, he kissed Jade's forehead, hurried upstairs, and came back down, a duffel bage in one hand and his .38 Smith & Wesson in a holster on his belt, along with some extra ammo in case he needed it. After all, there was no telling how this would go down.

_**Note: Yeah, thought I'd up the ante on the drama a bit. Fear not, guys, Damon will get Elena back. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Second Chances," Elena gets kidnapped by Mason Lockwood, Damon's enemy from college.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**_

_Mystic Grill..._

Mason stood by the window, watching for any sign of Damon, checking his watch and fingering his gun at the same time. He had been waiting for years for a chance to finally get his revenge against his former roommate and if this was how he was going to do it, then so be it.

From her place in a nearby chair, Elena felt her heart hammer in her chest. Her face was still moist from crying and hoped that Damon would get here soon, because she didn't want to be here any minute. She looked all around the place and saw that it was completely empty. Courtesy of Mason, most likely.

"I really don't know what you see in him."

Mason's voice brought her out of her reverie and Elena turned to him. "Excuse me?"

"I said I really don't know what you see in Damon."

"For your information, he's a good man who would do anything for the woman he loves," said Elena. "You, on the other hand, are a heartless, cowardly piece of shit. No woman worth her salt would be able to stand being in your presence for five minutes."

Mason scowled at her. "You know, you're lucky that I'm in a good mood right now, or I'd kill you for that comment."

Elena ignored her pounding heart and replied, "I doubt Damon would like it very much if he showed up here and found a corpse."

Mason was tempted to smack her, but before he could do it, Frederick approached him. He had been watching from the other end of the restaurant. "Mason, he's here. I saw his car coming. I saw a bag in the back seat. I think he's brought the money with him."

"It's about time. I was beginning to wonder if he had the guts to show up at all," said Mason. "Thanks, Frederick." He looked at Elena. "Well, looks like you were telling the truth about him doing anything for you. He's here with ransom."

Elena felt a warm feeling flow through her. She knew that Damon wouldn't let her down, making her love him even more. This meant that she would be free sooner rather than later and they'd go home and get ready for their engagement party.

_Meanwhile..._

Damon pulled his car up outside of the Grill, looking toward the door as he killed the engine. Just beyond it was the man he wanted dead for threatening Elena. She had done nothing to deserve what was happening to her and he was going to make sure that Mason paid the price for this.

He grabbed the duffel bag from the back seat and walked out of the car with it. He had gone to the bank to get the money that Mason was demanding. Thankfully, one of the tellers was a friend of his that owed him a few favors, and he was able to get it with no trouble at all.

Exhaling deeply, Damon walked in and found that the place had been emptied. He then looked toward the billiard tables and saw Elena tied to a chair with a cloth tied around her mouth. His heart pounding, he went over to her, looking every which way to see if Mason was around, finding no one. That was weird, he said he'd be here. Deciding not to worry about that, he got closer to Elena, who looked up to see him coming toward her. Once he was close enough, he removed the cloth from around her mouth.

"Damon, you're here. I knew you'd come for me."

"Of course I would," he replied. "Did you honestly think that I'd let Mason get away with what he's done? You mean too much to me, and I'm about to lose you again."

Elena was about to reply when Mason was seen coming toward them, Frederick at his boss's side like a dog would be by his master's side. Great, the bastard couldn't face him on his own, he had to have someone with him? What a coward.

"Isn't this sweet?" he said. "The valiant hero is here to rescue the fair damsel."

Damon growled at him. "It's over, Mason. I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone else ever again. You made a huge mistake by kidnapping the woman I love and now, you're going to pay for it." He looked at Frederick. "And your friend too."

Frederick growled and took out his gun, but Damon was too quick for him and fired two shots, which hit him in the chest and the head, sending him to the floor. Mason saw Frederick fall, his blood getting on his face and clothes.

"Clever, Damon," he said. "Kill Frederick first so you can level the playing field. Of course, I was planning to kill him myself anyway, so I should thank you for doing it for me." He cleared his throat. "You got the money with you?"

"Yeah, I got your money," said Damon. "The teller at the bank owed me a few favors, so I had no problem getting it."

"Good," said Mason. "Give it to me."

Damon threw the duffel bag at him, which fell open the instant it landed in his arms, most of the money spilling on the floor and landing in Frederick's blood. Of course, Mason didn't give a shit either way. Taking advantage of the situation, Damon put a fresh bullet in the chamber of the gun, aimed it at Mason's head and opened fire, the bullet hitting its target instantly.

Elena watched as this went down and was impressed. She had no idea that Damon was so good with a gun. Then again, it had been fifteen years since they last saw each other, so he probably learned how to shoot in that interim. And didn't he say he tried to kill himself with his father's gun?

After he had taken care of the bad guys, Damon put his gun back in its holster and untied Elena from the chair, picking her up bridal style.

"Damon, you really don't have to do this," she said. "I can walk."

"I know, but I'd rather carry you." He smiled at her. "Come on, _amore mia_, indulge me a little."

Elena returned his smile. "I suppose." She kissed him. "That was part of your reward for saving me."

"Part of my reward?" said Damon. "There's more?"

"You bet your sexy ass there is," said Elena. "But, you'll have to wait until the wedding night to get the other part."

Damon smiled and kissed her again. Oh, he was definitely going to enjoy the second part of his reward. After all, he had waited fifteen years to be with Elena again, so something told him that the wait was going to be worth it.

_**Note: See? I told you he'd get her back, and I'm a woman of my word. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Second Chances," Damon saves Elena from Mason and Frederick.**_

_**Thank you for all of your great reviews! I appreciate the support you have given throughout this journey and I've enjoyed writing this as much as you've no doubt enjoyed reading it. Okay, enough chit chat. Time to get things started.**_

_Salvatore Mansion – That Evening..._

Elena looked in the mirror as she did some finishing touches to her outfit. Although a more sensible person would opt to postpone a social event after experiencing such hell, but Elena wanted to forget it and having this party was just the thing to help her. That and being with Damon. God, she loved him even more for what he had done for her, and it made her want to marry him so badly that she was tempted to ask if they could elope to Vegas and be married in one of those chapels that had an Elvis impersonator officiating.

"There's the most beautiful woman in the world."

Elena smiled as that familiar velvety voice belonging to Damon brought her back to reality. She turned around and saw that he had a smile on his face as well. He also looked sexy in the suit he was wearing. "And you're definitely the most hansome man in the world. So, have our guests arrived yet?"

"No, but they should be here soon." He approached her and kissed her as he pulled her into his arms. "Are you sure you're up to this, Elena? We could always postpone for another night."

"I'm positive," said Elena. "I want to put it all behind me." She nibbled on his bottom lip. "And I can think of no better remedy than being with you as we announce our engagement to everyone. This will be good for me, Damon. Please, don't deny me this request."

Damon smiled and nibbled on her bottom lip before kissing her again. "I would never deny you anything, _amore mia_. If this is what you want, then we'll do it." He stepped and admired her dress. "I love this dress on you."

Elena laughed. "Thank you. And later, you can love getting me out of it."

"Don't tempt me," said Damon. "I just might do it now and not give a shit if the guests think we're being rude."

Elena laughed again. If it weren't for the fact that their guests were going to be arriving any minute, she would've gladly taken Damon up on his offer. After all, there would be plenty of time to get down and dirty after the party.

"Tempting as it would be to rip your clothes off and kiss you savagely as we make love in our bed, we did plan to tell everyone that we're engaged," she said. "Wouldn't want to disappoint everyone, right?"

Damon nodded. "You're absolutely right, love." He kissed her again. "Announcement and party first, then we have a little private party of our own." Not giving her a chance to reply, he added, "Oh, before I forget, I have something I want to give you."

"Damon, you don't have to give me anything," said Elena. "You've given me so much already."

"I know, but I really want to give this to you," said Damon. "Something that I think you're going to love every bit as much as your engagement ring." He took out a large square box with a blue ribbon on it and handed it to her. "Open it."

Blinking, Elena removed the ribbon off the box and when she opened it, she gasped. This couldn't be what she thought it was, could it? "Damon, is this the necklace you gave me when we were dating in high school? I thought I lost it."

"You didn't lose it," said Damon. "You, uh, forgot it when you left and I've kept it ever since. I guess I knew that you'd come back one day and I had it polished so that it would look like new." He smiled. "Here, let me put it on you."

Elena turned around and held her hair back as Damon put the necklace around her neck, clasping it shut. It was just as beautiful as the day it was first given to her. The silver still shone as brightly as before. The heart charm attached to it was even engraved with the words: _"Our love is forever"_ on the back of it.

"I can't believe you kept this all these years."

"I'm a sentimental kind of guy." He kissed her neck. "I also knew that you'd never forgive me if I were to sell it or give it to someone else. And, like I said, I knew that you'd come back one day."

_Later..._

Jade stood by the staircase, watching everyone as they walked by. She was surprised that her mother was still going to have the party as planned in spite of what happened. Then again, she had a feeling that this was too important of an event to postpone. She didn't know what the party was for, but she knew that she'd find out.

Just then, Jade felt a tug at her dress and looked down to see Damian standing there. He looked handsome in his little suit. "How much longer do we have to wait, Jade?"

Smiling at the boy, Jade picked him up and kissed his little cheek. "Not much longer, Damian. The guests of honor have yet to make an appearance. I know it's hard, but try to be patient for just a little while longer, okay?"

Damian sighed. "I hate waiting."

"I know, I don't like it either," said Jade. "Tell you what, though, if you're really, really patient, then the wait won't be so bad."

No sooner did she say this than she saw Damon and Elena coming down the stairs, arm in arm. Jade smiled at that, seeing the love that was evident in her mother's eyes. She had finally reunited with her true love and nothing would ever separate them ever again.

Damon looked all around at the guests and smiled. Everyone was here: Jeremy and Anna, Klaus and Caroline (sans Liam, who was being looked after by Elijah), Stefan and Katherine (sans Gabriella, who was being looked after by Lexi), and even Tyler and Vicki, as well as Bonnie and Jamie, Finn and Sage, and Rebekah and Matt.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "May I have your attention please?" When everyone looked toward him, he continued, "I suppose you're all wondering why I've invited all of you here tonight. Well, your patience is about to handsomely rewarded." He looked at Elena. "I would like to announce that Elena Gilbert, the love of my life, has agreed to marry me."

Jade blinked when she heard this. She couldn't believe it. She knew that something had gone on between her mother and Damon the other night, but wasn't sure what until just now. After all the wishing and hoping over the years that she'd have the kind of family that she envied her friends in Denver for having, Jade felt like that everything she dreamed about was coming true in one fell swoop.

_**Note: There we go, Chapter 12 is ready to go! The wedding will be coming up soon, so stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Second Chances," Damon gives Elena the necklace he had kept since she left and then, the happy couple announces their engagement.**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews so far! You guys rock!**_

_Salvatore Mansion – 3 Months Later..._

Elena smiled as she looked into the mirror. She was happy, and for a good reason. Today, she was marrying Damon, the man she loved. This was definitely a day for starting over, and Elena was starting over with the one she should've been with all along, the one she never should've left behind. Well, she would spend the rest of her life making up for it.

"Mom, you look so beautiful."

Jade's remark from behind her brought another smile to Elena's face. Jade was her maid of honor and she had enjoyed the entire preparation process that went into this experience and hoped that one day, she'd be where her mother was right now, getting ready to walk down the aisle to claim her happily ever after.

"Thank you, Jade," said Elena. "I _feel_ beautiful." She looked at her daughter. "Before we go any further, I want to ask you something."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "You're not getting cold feet, are you, Mom?"

"No, I'm not," said Elena. "I just want to talk to you, that's all. Things have been pretty busy around here the past few months, what with all the preparations for the wedding, and...well, I wanted to know how you felt about this."

"Mom, you _know_ how I feel about this," said Jade. "I was excited when I found out you and Damon were engaged, and I'm looking forward to having this great new life. I'm head over heels in love with Damian and Julianna. They're the most adorable kids I've ever met, and I'm happy to be their big sister." She tilted her head. "If _that_ doesn't describe my feelings about this, I don't know what does."

Elena shook her head. "Yeah, that is very descriptive." She sighed. "I guess I was just curious, that's all. I mean, we were busy with preparing for perhaps the most magical day of my life, and we never really had any sort of heart-to-heart about stuff other than the wedding."

"Mom, it's okay, I understand," said Jade. "I wasn't going to pressure you to ask me how I felt. There's nothing about this situation that I would change."

Elena smiled. "I love you, Jade. You have been the best daughter any mother could hope for. Sure, we've had differences, and let's face it, what family doesn't? I just want you to know that you'll always be first, no matter what, because you were my first baby."

"I love you too, Mom," said Jade. "Damon is lucky to have you." She smiled. "If you don't mind me saying so, he's a total hottie. I'd snag him myself if he wasn't my dad."

Elena laughed. "I definitely agree."

_Elsewhere..._

Damon hummed happily to himself as he looked himself over to make sure that everything was in order. Even though this was his second marriage, he was treating it like it was his first. While it was true that he loved Rose, but as he told Elena, he wasn't _in_ love with her. No, Elena was the only woman he would ever truly love, and today, he was going make it legal and they would be together forever.

"Damon, Elena isn't going to care if there's an imperfection. She's marrying _you_, not your tux."

Stefan's remark made him roll his eyes. "I _know_ that, but I want everything to be perfect. After all, it's not every day one gets a second chance at true love. I've hoped and prayed for this day for fifteen years, and now that it's finally here, it's as though God answered my prayers."

Stefan smiled. "I'm happy for you, Damon. Elena is a wonderful woman, and I'm glad that you two are going to finally be together forever, like you promised each other back in high school."

"You _remember_ that?"

"Of _course_ I do," said Stefan. "We all went to the same high school, and even though I graduated after you did, I remember a lot of the same things. You and Elena were the Class Couple, and everyone said that one day, you'd end up together. Looks like they were right."

"They were, weren't they?" said Damon. "Wait until the next reunion. When Elena walk through that door, everyone is going to be in for quite a surprise. Even though Elena left before graduation, she was still one of the most popular girls in the whole school. I say that, because Caroline was popular herself."

Stefan was about to answer his brother when the door opened and Klaus walked in. "Elena is almost ready. You can head down to the garden now."

Damon nodded. "Thanks, Klaus." He looked at Stefan. "Shall we?"

"We shall," said Stefan. "Let's get you married."

Damon smiled and walked out of the room, Stefan following along behind him. He headed out to the garden and was in awe of the gazebo, which was decorated with pink and white roses. He then headed toward the altar and got into position, after which he nodded toward the priest, who nodded back.

No sooner did he get into position than Damon watched as Julianna, as the flower girl, threw pink and white rose petals, and Damian, as the ring bearer, making their way down the aisle. Damon smiled at his children, his heart swelling with pride. Next, of course, was Jade, and she looked absolutely beautiful in the blue dress she was wearing. She smiled at Damon and before she took her position, she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Finally, the sound of "Here Comes the Bride" started playing and everyone, Damon included, looked to see Elena walking down the aisle. God, she was so beautiful, like an angel from above, and Damon found himself loving her even more. He left the altar and met her half way down the aisle, taking her arm and leading her the rest of the way.

As they neared their destination, he whispered, "You look stunning, _amore mia_."

Elena smiled and whispered back, "Thank you, Damon. You look hot."

Damon smiled and as soon as they got to the altar, Elena handed her bouquet to Jade, taking both of Damon's hand and looking into his blue eyes with love. When they were ready, the priest began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the union of Damon and Elena as they enter the bonds of holy matrimony."

Damon and Elena exchanged looks as the ceremony continued. They wondered when they'd get to the vows, having written their way and weren't allowed to share until they were up here. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the priest said, "The bride and groom have each written their own vows and will now share them."

Damon smiled and squeezed Elena's hands. "Elena, I thought that I'd never be whole again during the fifteen years since you left. The day you came back was the most memorable and most magical of my life, because I had you back with me. You have been a blessing in my life since we were kids, and through good times and bad, we were there for each other. Today, as I look at you, I am truly blessed knowing that you are going to be my wife. You are my angel, my life, my love, my world, and my best friend. I love you so much, and I will cherish you every day for the rest of our lives. I also promise to be the kind of father Jade will be proud of, because I love and treasure her just as much as I love and treasure the wonderful woman that is her mother."

Elena struggled to maintain her composure as she listened to Damon's vows. They were so beautiful and it didn't hurt the fact that Damon had such a sweet, velvety voice. She wondered how she'd be able to top that, but this wasn't a competition. When it was her turn, she squeezed Damon's hands and cleared her throat.

"Damon, they say that there is a special someone for all of us, and with you, I believe it. You have loved me unconditionally from day one, and you never let anything hurt me. Words cannot begin to express the things I feel when I'm with you, and I'm proud to be standing up here today to take you as my husband. You are my savior, my rock, my home, my heart. I love you, Damon. I even love those darling little ones, Damian and Julianna. They have the best father in the world, and I know you'll be just as good to Jade as you are to them, and to any other children we will have together."

Damon listened to her vows and tried his best not to pull her to him and kiss her. However, he knew that it wasn't time yet. There was still the ring exchange. After the vows were said, the ceremony continued. Then, it was time for the rings. Jade took the rings off the pillow Damian was holding and gave one to Stefan while she held the other one. Stefan gave Damon the ring for Elena and went back to his spot.

The priest then said, "Damon, place the ring on Elena's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Damon nodded and placed the ring on Elena's finger, saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Elena smiled and took the ring for Damon from Jade. The priest then said, "Elena, place the ring on Damon's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Elena nodded and placed the ring on Damon's finger, saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest smiled at the couple once the rings were exhanged. "And by the power invested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He nodded at Damon. "You may now kiss your bride."

Damon smiled. "You don't need to tell me twice."

That being said, he pulled Elena to him and kissed her passionately. Elena returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, happy to know that she finally had the man she loved at her side.

_**Note: With that, I shall now end Chapter 13 of this wonderful story. Stay tuned, because there's still more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Second Chances," Damon and Elena finally got married.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are amazing! No spoilers, just follow along**_

_Mystic Falls High School – First Day of School..._

Jade opened the passenger side window, looking at the front entrance of the school. She had been looking forward to going since she and Elena went to enroll her, and today, her heart was hammering in her chest. Stefan watched her from his place on the driver's side. Ever since Damon and Elena left for their honeymoon, he and Katherine had been watching Jade and the twins, even though Jade tried to insist that she was too old to have a sitter.

"Nervous, Jade?"

His question made her meet his gaze. "Actually, I'm more excited than nervous. I mean, this is my first day at a new school." She opened the door and stepped out, grabbing her things before closing the door behind her. "I'll see you later, Uncle Stefan."

Stefan smiled at his niece. "Have a good day, Jade. Katherine will pick you up later. I have some things at the office I have to take care of because I'm pretty much in charge of things. Even though I have help, it's still a hell of a lot."

"Well, Daddy trusts you, otherwise he wouldn't have left you in charge."

Stefan nodded and, after one last wave, drove away to take Damian and Julianna to preschool. After her uncle had left, Jade walked into the building, exhaling deeply as she went toward the office to get her schedule. Along the way, she dumped into a girl with long, curly blonde hair who was heading in the opposite direction.

Giving Jade a nasty glare, she said, "Watch where you're going, you bitch!"

Jade scowled at the other girl and, instead of replying, continued on her way. Great, just what she didn't need, trouble from a girl she hardly knew. When she got to the office, she saw a girl with short, auburn hair sitting in a chair, looking a little down. Jade took a seat next to her, concerned.

"You okay?"

The other girl looked at her. "Not really. It's the first day and my damn locker won't open for shit! If that's not bad enough, it's right next to the bitch who stole my boyfriend from me last year."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea," said Jade. "No, really, I had no idea. See, I'm new here and I don't really know how things are yet."

"You're new here?" said the other girl. "Where are you from?"

"Denver."

"The Mile High City? That's awesome!" said the girl. "By the way, I'm Taylor Wilkins. What's your name?"

Jade smiled. "Nice to meet you, Taylor. I'm Jade Salvatore."

Taylor blinked. "Salvatore? Are you by any chance related to Damon and Stefan Salvatore?"

"They're my father and uncle," said Jade. "They went to school here eons ago. So did my mom, actually. I guess you can say it's a family tradition." She cleared her throat. "And I wouldn't worry about that bitch who stole your boyfriend. There are plenty of boys here that you can choose from."

"I suppose so." Taylor gave Jade a curious look. "So, are you here for your schedule and all that?"

Jade nodded. "That's exactly why I'm here, actually. Then, I saw you sitting here and I kind of got sidetracked a little." She smiled again. "Why don't you help me? Like I said, I don't really know what I'm supposed to do and I can use someone who knows."

Taylor smiled. "Sure. I'd be honored."

Jade nodded and the two girls went to the desk to get Jade's schedule and everything. Once they got it, Taylor checked it to see if she and Jade had the same classes together, and it turned out that they actually had three: History, Biology, and Art, which was great, because Jade felt good that she had made at least one new friend.

_Lunch Time..._

Jade smiled as she walked into the cafeteria, eager to see Taylor again. She saw her waving to her from a nearby table and as she walked toward her, she ran into the same blonde from this morning. And, just like this morning, the blonde gave her a nasty look. Just who was this girl and why was she such a rude little bitch?

She rolled her eyes and went to sit with Taylor at their table. "Well, that was pleasant. I ran into this girl and she gave me a nasty look."

Taylor looked at one of the tables near the front of the room and saw the girl Jade was talking about. "Oh, that's Tiffany Birkstrum. She's the most popular girl in the whole school. She's also the captain of the Spirit Squad, so if I were you, I wouldn't join."

"Just because she's popular doesn't give her the right to treat others like they were insignificant," said Jade. "I knew a girl like her back in Denver. Her name was Hannah Kimball. She was a bully, pushed the other kids around, making them feel inferior just to make her feel good."

"Sounds to me like Tiffany would see Hannah as her equal if they ever met," said Taylor. "Then again, they'd probably be rivals."

Jade was about to answer her when Tiffany was seen coming toward them. Jade cringed, hoping that she didn't know that they had been talking about her. Taylor scowled at her when she got closer, eager to protect her new friend.

"What do you want, Tiffany?"

"I understand that we have a new girl in our midst and I wanted to see for myself, even though we did kind of meet and I wasn't aware of it earlier." She looked toward Jade. "Hi, I'm Tiffany. What's your name?"

"Jade. You know, like the stone?"

"Interesting," said Tiffany. "And will you be joining the Spirit Squad? I'm always looking for new members. See, one of our current members quit on us before school started and her spot on the squad is vacant."

Jade eyed Tiffany suspiciously. She couldn't tell if she was really asking her to join the squad or spouting bullshit. Plus, Taylor had warned her not to join the squad, especially with this bitch as its captain.

"I don't know," she replied. "It was tempting, seeing as how my mom was a cheerleader when she was here, but I don't think I want to."

"What?" said Tiffany. "What's the matter, _Quartz_, we're not good enough for you?"

Jade snarled at her. Did she seriously just call her Quartz? "It's _Jade_, you stupid bitch, and it's not that you're not good enough for me, it's because I don't take kindly to girls who think that just because they're popular, they can treat others like they're nothing."

Tiffany growled and walked away. Taylor blinked and then looked at Jade. "Something tells me that you've made a bad enemy of her, Jade."

"So? I can handle her," said Jade. "If I can handle Hannah Kimball, Tiffany should be a piece of cake."

_End of the Day..._

Jade walked out of the double doors to wait by the curb for Katherine. She saw Tiffany walk by and give her a nasty look. Of course, Jade didn't react, knowing this was just what she wanted, and decided not to give her the satisfaction. As soon as she got to the curb, Taylor joined her.

"Are you going to be okay, Jade? I mean, Tiffany is pretty tough."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied. "Like I said, I can handle her." Curiously, she added, "One question, Taylor, was Tiffany the one who stole your boyfriend from you last year?"

Taylor nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. His name is Micha. Micha Swanson. I loved him more than words could possibly say. He's the quarterback on the football team, and totally hot. I guess that's why Tiffany wanted him, and why she snatched him out of from under my nose."

"You want him back, don't you?" said Jade. "I can tell from the way you're speaking of him that you want to get him back from Tiffany."

Taylor nodded. "I do." Her eyes widened. "Will you help me, Jade? I helped _you_ this morning, so this might make us even."

Jade was about to answer her when she saw Katherine's car pull up. She saw Damian and Julianna in the back, which meant she had gotten them first. "I'll think about it, Taylor. See you tomorrow, and thanks!"

Taylor nodded and Jade waved to her as she got in, closing the door and buckling her seat belt. Katherine smiled at her niece and when they drove away, it wasn't long before she got curious about the girl she was talking to.

"New friend?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah. Her name is Taylor. I met her in the office when I got my schedule." She sighed. "Aunt Katherine, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Jade," said Katherine. "What do you want to know?"

"Have you ever been asked to help get a friend's boyfriend back for her? That's kind of what Taylor asked me to do, since she helped me out this morning. See, there's this girl named Tiffany Birkstrum, and she's really popular and extremely bitchy. She took Taylor's boyfriend from her last year and she wants him back, so she asked me if I could help her. I didn't say yes, but I didn't say no either, only that I'd think about it."

Katherine nodded. "Sounds like a tough situation to be in, especially since you just met Taylor today and you're not sure if you should get involved."

"It is," said Jade. "But, has that ever happened to you?"

"In college. My roommate, Lexi, got into a fight with her boyfriend, Lee, and she asked if I could help her," said Katherine. "I did what any good friend would do. I listened to her problem and gave her advice. Beyond that, it was up to her."

Jade nodded. "And did Lexi and Lee resolve their problem?"

"Yes," said Katherine. "But, they did that on their own. I didn't interfere. The only thing I did was give Lexi advice on how to handle the situation. I think that you should just give Taylor advice on how best to handle the situation, but don't involve yourself beyond that."

Jade said nothing, just nodded. She knew Katherine had a point, but at the same time, she didn't want to disappoint her new friend. Shit, the things she was being bombarded with, and all in one day.

_**Note: Yeah, this chapter is different from the rest because it focuses on Jade and her experiences at school. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Second Chances," Jade starts her sophomore year at Mystic Falls High School, where she befriends a girl named Taylor, who later asks her if she could help her win back her boyfriend.**_

_**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I never would've made it this far without your support! It is because of you that I've made it to Chapter 15.**_

_Salvatore Mansion – Next Day..._

When her alarm went off at 6:00 the next morning, Jade actually dreaded it, mostly because that meant that she'd have to put up with Tiffany's bullshit in school today. Not to mention the fact that she wasn't looking forward to helping Taylor win Micha back from Tiffany, if that was at all possible. She also remembered what Katherine told her on the way home yesterday: be there to give Taylor advice, but don't anything else beyond that.

_I just hope you're right about that, Aunt Katherine,_ she thought as she made her way to the bathroom to shower. _Taylor is a great girl and she's really gung-ho about getting Micha back from Tiffany. Your tactic might have worked with Lexi and Lee, but I doubt this will work with Taylor and Micha, especially when a girl like Tiffany Birkstrum is involved._

Once she completed that thought, Jade got into the shower and washed her hair and body, after which she got dressed. Today, she opted to wear a navy blue button down blouse and matching jeans, complete with a pair of black boots. Her hair, after she dried, was half tied back, half loose. Once she was dressed, Jade grabbed her things and headed downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. When she got there, she saw that Stefan and Katherine weren't there, but were replaced by...

"Mom? Daddy? What are you guys doing back? I thought you weren't going to be home until next week?"

Elena smiled at her daughter. "I know, but we were homesick, so we decided to come home early." She hugged her. "How was your first day of school? Was it as exciting as you thought it was?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?" said Elena. "What happened?"

"Well, I kind of made an enemy of this bitch named Tiffany Birkstrum, who's the captain of the Spirit Squad," said Jade. "I swear, this girl makes Hannah Kimball look like a neutered puppy." She sighed. "Though, the good new is, I also made a friend. Her name is Taylor Wilkins, and she kind of asked me to do her a favor that although I said I'd do it, I'm kind of having second thoughts about it."

"She did?" said Elena. "What sort of favor?"

"Tiffany stole her boyfriend from her last year, a guy named Micha Swanson, the quarterback on the football team," said Jade. "She still loves him and wants to get him back from Tiffany and asked me to help her."

Elena nodded. "Ah, I see. Katherine told me about this last night on the phone. So, what are you going to do?"

"That's the thing, I don't know what to do," said Jade. "I want to help Taylor, but at the same time, I feel like letting her handle things on her own."

Elena bit her lip. She didn't want to give her daughter the wrong advice. Before she could say anything, Damon came into the room, holding Damian and Julianna in each arm. Jade smiled at her father, thinking that was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

"Awww, such a Kodak moment, and I don't even have my camera."

Damon smiled back, appreciating his daughter's sense of humor and then looking at the twins. "Guys, you're getting so big, pretty soon, Daddy isn't going to be able to carry you anymore." He kissed their foreheads. "But, I'm glad that you're happy to see me."

Damian smiled. "We missed you, Daddy."

Julianna nodded. "Uncie Stefan and Auntie Kat were okay, but we missed you and Mommy Elena."

Damon smiled again and looked at Elena and then back at the little girl. "I think you can just call her Mommy, sweetie."

"It's okay, Damon, I don't mind," said Elena. "She can call me that until she's used to me. I don't expect her to call me Mommy right away. If she wants to call me Mommy Elena, I'm fine with it. Jade called you Damon until she was used to you, so this is Julianna's way of getting used to me."

Jade nodded, remembering that she used to just call her father by his first name before she was comfortable enough to start calling him Daddy. Damon nodded and led the little ones into the kitchen to get them some juice. Once they were alone again, Jade looked at her mother.

"Mom, what do you think I should do about Taylor? She's the first friend I've made since we moved back here."

Elena sighed. "Well, honey, I don't want to tell you what to do. If you truly care about Taylor, which to me sounds like you do, then you'll do the right thing."

Jade nodded, even though that didn't really tell her all that much. But, at least it was better than nothing. She only hoped that she'd be able to give Taylor the effective advice that she needed at this point. She even hoped that Tiffany didn't give either of the girls any bullshit, because she sure as hell wasn't in any sort of mood to take it, having taken plenty of it from Hannah Kimball in Denver.

"Thanks, Mom."

Elena smiled and hugged her daughter again. "You're welcome. Look, don't worry about Taylor. She's going to be fine. Just be a good friend to her and be there for her when she needs you. That's what I did with all my friends when I was your age."

"Yeah, I'll do my best to be there for Taylor," said Jade. "God only knows what extremes she's going to go to get Micha back."

"She sounds like she's pretty hung up on this Micha guy," said Elena. "Is he hot?"

Jade smiled. "Remember that picture I saw of Daddy in his football uniform in the trophy case in the office when we went to enroll?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Micha is just as hot as Daddy was in high school." She smiled again. "Though, between you and me, I think Daddy is just a tad bit hotter."

To which Damon said from the kitchen, "I heard that, Jade."

Elena and Jade started laughing at Damon's reply. At least this portion of the day was shaping up to being pretty good, but who knows what the rest of the day was going to bring.

_**Note: Thought I'd have Damon and Elena return from their honeymoon a little early, and put in a little family scene. More teen drama with Jade next chapter! Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
